Climate systems and, in particular, space-based climate systems utilizing optical instruments, must be periodically calibrated in order to provide accurate data. Depending on the configuration and type of instrument, some instruments may need to be calibrated more frequently than others. However, without regular calibration, nearly all instruments are subject to drift that may impact the accuracy of the instrument. For example, instruments, especially spaced-based instruments, using temperature sensors must be frequently calibrated in order to prevent temperature drift. Moreover, various climate systems require certain components to be maintained and/or moved towards certain temperatures. Accordingly, temperature systems must be accurate in order to allow the components to be properly controlled.
In order to calibrate temperature sensors, temperature readings provided by the temperature sensors may be compared to a temperature of a phase change material during a phase change, since materials change phases at known temperatures. However, typically, calibration systems are open-loop systems that simply calibrate a sensor based on the phase change without ensuring stability in the calibration system or providing control over the temperature of various components in the calibration system.